The Barely Legal Zone
by Ififall
Summary: Patrick Blake FanFiction. Bored of Maxine's obedience, Patrick takes an illegal risk. When the risk comes back to haunt him, can he stop Maxine from finding out?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult and disturbing scenes. Featuring The character "Neil McCormick" from the film "Mysterious Skin" Neil's Mom's name is made up.

* * *

Patrick decided to wear the usual Thursday suit, The blue shirt with the pinstripe suit to let his students know that he meant business. He woke up at Seven. He had breakfast, brushed his teeth and packed his briefcase.

"Patrick….I made your lunch" Maxine said. She gave him the plastic lunch tub and kissed him on the cheek. It was time for Patrick to do his lunch checklist.

"What about the crusts?" Patrick asked.

"The crusts are off" Maxine said.

"Is the mayonnaise on one side or two?" Patrick asked.

"One. I have to make way for the lettuce" Maxine said.

"Beverages?" Patrick asked.

* * *

"You what?" Maxine asked. Patrick squinted at her choice of words, he would wait until she stopped herself.

"Oh…..Sorry I mean…what does the word "Beverages" mean?" Maxine asked.

"The word "Beverage" Maxine means drinks…..what beverage is assisting my lunch today?" Patrick asked.

"Cranberry. You had apple juice yesterday and I know hate the same drinks back to back" Maxine said.

"Maxine I'm impressed" Patrick said. He kissed her on the cheek and went to work. After clever quips to calm down snarky students, he called Maxine and said that he was going to have dinner with friends and would be gone a-while.

* * *

"Okay, so do you want me to save you dinner?" His girlfriend asked.

"No….Maxine are you listening to me? I'm already having dinner elsewhere" Patrick told her.

"Yeah I'm sorry, but say if you go to crappy restaurant, that gives you bad food…..I'll make you a nice little dessert" Maxine said.

"If you insist…..that would be nice….bye" Patrick said ending the call.

Patrick hated lying to Maxine, he was going to meet other teachers for a drink, but then he was going somewhere else. At the end of a long work day, a drink with his colleagues would take his mind off work.

* * *

"Patrick you're going easy on the drinks….has the missus got you under her thumb?" Mike another teacher asked.

"Well…..she's very much into health and fitness" Patrick said.

"We all know what that means Patrick….you lucky git" Danny said. The group laughed. Patrick nodded. He wasn't going to tell anyone about Danny's secret affair with John-Paul. It wasn't his place, and as long as Danny didn't let his relationship get in the way of teaching, Patrick had nothing to say on the matter. After the teachers made their way home. Patrick said goodbye to them and got in his car. He did question himself about what he was about to do, but this could be a first time try. If Patrick didn't like it, he could choose to never do this again.

* * *

Maxine was beautiful and smart and willing in every way, but every now and again Patrick wanted something….different. When he was with Anna, she changed her personality. At first, she was like Maxine. Loud, uncouth, uneducated with a risqué dress code. Then Patrick set out ground rules. Sometimes she followed them, most of the time she didn't. Then she had the children. It was months before she allowed Patrick to touch her. At night she'd spend hours in the bathroom, hoping that Patrick had gone to sleep…..

But he hadn't. Patrick was always waiting outside the door. He'd stroke her face and ask her if she was ready. The answer was always the same. She was always wearing pyjamas. It was a childish habit that Patrick hated. But Anna said that the pyjamas reminded her of the kids.

"Really Anna? You want to be reminded of the children, when you're in bed….with me? Why? Can your pea sized brain give me a reason?" Patrick would ask.

* * *

"Patrick I want two hours sleep, we both know Sienna doesn't sleep well" Anna said.

"Neither do I, but you could give me a goodnight hug" Patrick would say. He reach for her hand and place it on his dick, but she'd pull away from him and run to the twins. Anna spent more time them, then she did with him.

Now in a mental hospital Anna was paying for the impotence of her past with Patrick.

Patrick told himself not to think about Anna as he drove to a spot he'd heard about. He could see the different types of "givers" men, women, of all ages. The women looked really obvious. Tarty and cheap, the way Maxine used to be before Patrick straightened her out. He drove past them and began to get out his phone to look for a spot that was more his style, when someone tapped on his window.

Patrick moved the window down a little and looked at the stranger.

* * *

"You wanna hang out?" The guy asked. The guy's American accent threw Patrick for a loop. Patrick was tempted but the guy looked young.

"How old are you?" Patrick asked.

"Who cares?" The guy asked.

"I do. Do I look gullible to you?" Patrick asked. The guy pulled out I.D. Patrick nodded and let him in. The guy opened the passenger seat, but Patrick told him to sit at the back.

"Can you lie down?" Patrick asked. " Lie on the car seat and pull your T-shirt up" Patrick asked. The guy lifted up his shirt, just above his belly button. Patrick glanced at stomach.

* * *

"Right, now you pull your T-shirt down, but stay lying down" Patrick said. Patrick drove them to Sienna's first flat. After university Patrick bought her the flat as a present but she missed him so much she was back within weeks. Patrick liked the feeling. That ego stroke of any woman that was desperate to have him around. It was fun to see Sienna act like a child, but his Daughter wasn't enough.

Maxine Minniver was Patrick's little mouse. It was only a matter of before Patrick got bored of her, but he'd wait to see how far he could go with her….and this guy. Patrick looked around before letting the guy out of the car. They went up the steps into Sienna's old flat. Patrick had been looking after it. He didn't use it often. The bill's were low and if he needed to get away from everyone, the flat was always there. Patrick turned the lights on and took off his jacket and hung it up on the rack.

* * *

"What's your name?" Patrick asked. He only glanced at the I.D and just looked at the age and the picture.

"Ben" The guy said.

"Okay Ben" Patrick said drawing the curtains. "_Ben_ take you clothes off" Patrick told him. "Ben" took off his White shirt with the black sleeves, while Patrick got a black bag for him to put his clothes in. Patrick turned on the TV while "Ben" took his jeans off, then his boxers. Patrick asked "Ben" to sit on the sofa. Patrick brushed "Ben's" fringe to the side and turned his face from cheek to cheek.

"What's your surname?" Patrick asked.

"Jerry" Ben said.

* * *

Patrick looked at him cynically, then kissed him. before "Ben" could kiss him back Patrick grabbed his arm and pushed "Ben's" face down on the sofa.

"Wait" "Ben" said in pain.

But Patrick didn't stop.

"Ben Jerry? As in Ben and Jerry's? As in The ice-cream? Now young man you're going to be honest with me. Fail to do so "Ben Jerry" and I'll twist your arm until there's a unsightly injury that I'm not going to pay for it" Patrick said. He twisted "Ben's" arm harder until "Ben" gave up.

"Fuck! Fine whatever….I'll tell…..fuck off" "Ben" said.

* * *

"Not unless you tell me your full real name…..now" Patrick said.

"Neil" Neil said.

"Neil what?" Patrick asked, still twisting…

"McCormick" Neil replied. Believing him for the first time, Patrick let his arm go.

"Okay Neil. Clean slate. Is there any other information that you'd like you tell me? Any other secrets that you want to reveal?" He asked. Neil shook his head.

"Great now go to the shower" Patrick said. He used to make Anna do this. He'd get Maxine to do this in time. Now he could just pay this Neil to do it. He pointed Neil to the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain back but left the glass shower screen in. He told Neil to turn on the shower and shower himself.

* * *

"Yes, the shoulders, stomach, leave your arms and arm-pits alone. So the shoulders, stomach, wash your legs starting at the upper crease of the thigh. When you lean down to wash your shins and feet, turn around" Patrick told him. Patrick should have brought another towel for the occasion. He didn't want to waste new towels on this Neil, but this was unexpected. If Patrick had had more time he would have made Neil roll around on the floor and dry off like a dog.

"So….Neil….now you're clean, would you like to sit down?" Patrick asked. Neil shrugged. Patrick moved the table upwards towards the TV and stood in-front of Neil. Without any order, Neil started to slide his hand down Patrick's crotch. He ran his hand over Patrick's fully clothed dick. Patrick liked the feeling but stopped himself from letting Neil know that he enjoyed it.

"Did I tell you to do that?" Patrick asked.

* * *

"Ummm….." Neil said moving his hand away.

Patrick went to the kitchen cupboard and got out a pair plastic gloves. He came back out and sat next to Neil on the sofa, before offering Neil a drink. Neil refused. Patrick used the gloves to slowly hold and rub Neil's dick before trying to find out more about him.

"Neil all I know about you, is that you're Eighteen Years Old. Are you in School, or a College? Are you applying for University?" Patrick asked never stopping his wrist action.

"No" Neil said.

* * *

"Neil. You're young, you're attractive. What do you plan to do with your life?" Patrick asked. Neil shrugged. Patrick's hands were making him feel tense. Patrick could feel Neil getting harder, but that didn't stop him from his Teenage Prostitute Questionnaire.

"Why did you choose this line of work? Was working at McDonald's too mentally challenging?" Patrick asked. Neil shrugged.

"Neil…speak" Patrick asked.

"Dunno" Neil said.

"How many clients do you see a day? Or a week?" Patrick asked. "Are you seeing anyone after this?"

"Dunno" Neil said grabbing the sofa cushions as Patrick stroked him faster in annoyance. Patrick could hear Neil's breathing getting louder.

* * *

"Neil you look underweight. Do you know your BMI? Do you know what a BMI is Neil? How many calories do you have a day?" Patrick asked.

"Ummm…..mmmm" Neil said. Patrick noticed that Neil wasn't thinking straight and slowly stroked his tip instead.

"For a young man like you, with a strenuous physical job, you should be on Two Thousand, three hundred calories a day….at least" Patrick said.

Neil nodded, but wasn't paying attention as his chest got tighter and his dick felt numb. He picked up Patrick's other lazy hand and took the White plastic glove off. He tapped Patrick's bare fingers on the side of his face before saying:

"I think….I'm gonna come" Neil said.

* * *

Neil leaned forward to suck Patrick's fingers, but Patrick wasn't going to let Neil do that. He slapped Neil sharply across the face and stopped stroking him. Neil tried to move forward to get Patrick to change his mind, but Patrick was finished. He got Thirty pounds from his wallet and put it on the floor, next to Neil's feet.

"I charge fifty" Neil said.

"I don't care" Patrick said. "Time's up Mr ummm….. _McCormick_. Put your clothes on and please get out" Patrick told him.

After Neil left Patrick cleaned the place up and went back home to Maxine. He slammed the door on purpose to let her know that he was there.

* * *

"Patrick? How did your drinks go…I made you that dessert it's in the fridge, but you don't have to eat it now…..have it whenever you want" Maxine said.

"Thank you…..I think I'm going to go to bed...alone…are you coming?" Patrick asked.

"Do you wanna be alone?" Maxine asked. Patrick waited by the door. "Oh…yeah….I'll come with" Maxine said going to the living room and turning the Television off. He kissed her on the forehead and cuddled her in bed. He didn't take a shower, he was testing her. To see if she'd wake up in horror and realise what he'd did, but she never did. Patrick patted her on the head and rolled away from her to dream about the how disorganised the teacher's report files were in his desk. Those needed to be sorted out first thing in the morning. But he was so busy, that it was a few days before he could sort out his files.

* * *

"Don't you wanna check your lunch box?" Maxine asked as she gave it to him one morning.

"Can't, I have to go, but if something's amiss in here I'll let you know" Patrick said tapping his briefcase and kissing Maxine on the forehead. He was the Head-Teacher, so he got there earlier than anyone else. He opened the door, when his PA came in. The moment that he joined, he requested that she get here the same time that he did, and he always gave her plenty to do.

"Morning Mindy" Patrick said to his PA.

"Morning Mr Blake. We've had self-appointed admission, that wants to see you as soon as possible" Mindy said.

* * *

"Admission? How old is the student?" Patrick asked.

"Umm….Eighteen" Mindy said looking at the sheets.

"Then write him a note saying that admitting himself to a University would be more suitable" Patrick said. Mindy walked out, then quickly came back in.

"Did you make a call? Mindy what have I told you about using the school facilities to call under-achievers" Patrick asked.

"Mr Blake, there's no need to call him. The student's here. Shall I tell him to leave?" Mindy asked.

"No, since you're incapable of doing so, I'll tell him myself" Patrick said. Mindy left to get him and Patrick straightened his tie. The "Under-achieving Student" knocked on the door.

* * *

"Come in" Patrick said standing up.

"Mr Blake, this is Mr McCormick" Mindy said introducing them.

The familiar face walked through the door and closed it.

"Hi" Neil said. He walked over and took a seat. Patrick squinted at Neil as he sat down. Yes this "student" that pulled at Mindy's heart-strings was the same lad that Patrick had picked up on a dark street corner, but Patrick was not going to play by Neil's rules. He was going to keep his cards close to his chest. But how did Neil find him? Had he been asking questions? Who had he spoken to? Patrick was certain Neil didn't live around here. He was threatened by him, but was going to hide it as well as he could.

* * *

Patrick Blake was a professional.

* * *

"Hello Mr McCormick. I'm Mr Blake. what brings you here today?" Patrick asked.

Many things had brought Neil there. "Mr Blake" or whatever he was called was one of those reasons. But this meeting was a coincidence. Yeah, he was shocked when he saw Patrick, but in a good way. Patrick still owed him Twenty pounds from their last meeting. Neil hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. It was fun for Neil watching "Mr Blake" sweat. He wanted to see how far he could push this guy.

The more button's Neil pushed the more money "Mr Blake" would give out, just like a Violent, Strict Hot, ATM Machine…..


End file.
